Where Do You Want To Take Me?
by hyukjae86
Summary: pairing : Haehyuk, donghae mengajak eunhyuk ke suatu tempat yang jauh, tempat yang sangat penting untuknya
1. Chapter 1

Where do you want to take me?

Ff baru ku lagi, mian kalau kurang memuaskan

Happy reading

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Rate : T – M

Genre : romance

Warning : banyak typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

•

Kringg..kring..

Jam weker itu menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat, ini masih terlalu pagi matahari saja belum menampakkan cahayanya.

Tuk

Seorang namja yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur pendeknya mematikan jam weker yang berdering tadi. Dia mengusap wajahnya yang terasa lengket setelah aktivitas semalam dengan namja yang masih berada dalam selimut yang dia pakai juga, bukan hanya wajahnya tapi seluruh badannya terasa lengket.

"hyukkie bangun" ucap namja itu pelan kepada seseorang masih terlelap

"eung.." hanya jawaban lenguhan yang dia dapatkan

"aku mandi dulu, kau harus sudah bangun saat aku selesai mandi kalau tidak aku akan membangunkanmu dengan cara kasar" seringai terpatri dalam ucapan nya.

•

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan namja tadi yang sudah selesai dalam aktivitas mandinya.

"kau sudah bangun"

"tentu saja, aku tidak mau dibangunkan dengan caramu yang tidak elit itu" jawab namja yang masih terbungkus selimut itu.

"huh..padahal kan aku ingin sekali membangunkanmu"

"dasar ikan pervert jelek"

"ya sudah kau cepat mandi, aku yang akan membuatkan sarapan"

"ne"

"cepat, aku harus berangkat pagi"

"ne, arasso tuan Lee" jawab namja manis itu kesal

Namja itu pun keluar dari kamar itu membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Tapi tak lama terdengar jeritan

"AWW..APPO..LEE DONGHAE"

Namja itu hanya nyengir tanpa dosa mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari namjachingunya atas apa yang telah di lakukannya semalam.

•

Cklek

Sura pintu terbuka

(Donghae POV)

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar dengan muka yang bertekuk kesal,dia berjalan ke arah meja makan tempat aku duduk.

"apa?"

"apa nya apa?"

"aku bertanya kenapa kau malah bertanya lagi"

"pertanyaan mu tidak jelas, tiba-tiba kau bertanya apa padaku, sebenarnya apa?"

"huh..maksudku apa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"yang lebih tepat kenapa bukan apa hyuk"

"ya sudah jawab saja kalau kau tahu maksudku"

"kenapa aku melihatmu? Hmm..aku hanya berpikir.. hari ini pasti orang-orang banyak bertanya kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu"

"yak.. ini semua gara-gara kau, aku kan sudah bilang hari ini aku harus pergi pagi-pagi kau malah memaksaku sampai 3 ronde semalam, beginikan akibatnya" jawab eunhyuk emosi

"sudahlah mereka juga tahu apa yang habis kita lakukan semalam tanpa kau harus berbohong"

"Huh.. tetap saja kan aku malu"

"sudahlah cepetan makan, bukankah kau harus berangkat pagi" aku menarik tangan eunhyuk untuk duduk di samping ku.

"aaaww" jeritnya saat pantatnya menempel kursi yang akan di dudukinya.

Aku melihatnya jadi merasa bersalah, memang semalam aku tidak terkendali memaksanya sampai 3 jam baru berakhir, tapi salahkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar menggoda

"apa benar-benar sakit?"

"TENTU SAJA PABBO"

•

"kau tidak mau kuantar?" tanyaku kepada eunhyuk yang sedang mencuci piring sehabis kami makan tadi

"tidak usah, bentar lagi sungmin hyung akan menjemputku"

"ya sudah aku pergi duluan" ucapku sambil menghampiri eunhyuk.

Chuup~

"kenapa tidak membalas ciumanku"

"tanganku penuh busa, nanti bajumu basah"

Aku menarik lehernya sekaligus pinggangnya dan menempelkan bibir kami, menciumnya lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya. Tak berapa lama ciuman itupun terlepas.

"kau cantik dengan tanda-tanda di lehermu itu" ucapku dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar sebelum sebuah benda melayang darinya.

"DASAR IKAN JELEEEK" jeritan eunhyuk dari dalam apartement kami.

•

()()()

•

"ahjussi, apa pesanan ku sudah ada?"

"ne, ini donghae-ssi" paman itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil padaku

"ne..ghamsammida ahjussi"

Aku membuka kotak kecil pesananku sejak 2 minggu lalu. Sebuah cicin berbentuk sesuatu yang sangat di sukai namjachingu ku. Namja yang sudah bersamaku selama 5 tahun ini, namja yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku sudah dihadiahi tinjuan yang tidak bisa katakan pelan itu, gara-gara aku mengatakannya cantik, hell..saat itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya, mungkin sampai sekarang hanya dia yang ada dalam pikiranku setiap saat. Aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu, mengajaknya ke suatu tempat spesial.

•

(normal POV)

Eunhyuk sedang mengajar dance dengan para murid didikannya, sejak dia datang banyak yang melihat aneh padanya lebih tepatnya cara berjalan eunhyuk yang agak berbeda, mungkin untuk teman-teman eunhyuk seperti sungmin, ryeowook dan hyungnya Leeteuk, dia tidak terlalu permasalahkan tapi jika para hoobaenya yang bertanya eunhyuk bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"hyukkie, ada Donghae"

(Eunhyuk POV)

"hyukki, ada Donghae" ucap sungmin hyung saat masuk ke kelasku.

Donghae? Untuk apa dia kesini?

"ne hyung"

Aku berjalan keluar untuk menemui Donghae.

"donghae" panggilku

Dia tersenyum saat aku memanggilnya, sepertinya mood Donghae sedang baik.

"wae?"

"ayo kita pulang"

"ini belum waktunya pulang hae-ah"

"aku sudah minta izin dengan Leeteuk hyung tadi"

Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"kajja" Donghae menarikku ke ruang ganti sebelumnya mengambil tas ku.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku menghampiri Donghae yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget nya.

"kau sudah selesai, ayo" dia menarikku keluar

"sebenarnya ada apa? " pertanyaan eunhyuk tidak diperdulikan Donghae.

•

•

(normal POV)

Mobil audi A6 putih itu berhenti di area parkir apartemen yang cukup mewah.

(eunhyuk POV)

Aku keluar dari mobil donghae, aku sangat tahu dimana ini, apartement eomma nya donghae. Tumben sekali dia mengajakku kesini.

"kenapa kau mengajak ku kesini?" tanyaku

"kita akan makan siang disini" jawab donghae

Aku hanya menurut dan mengikuti donghae dari belakang.

•

Donghae memencet bel di depan pintu apartemen ini, tak lama pintu terbuka menampakkan seseorang yang sangat aku kenal.

"annyonghaesseyo eomma" sapa ku kepada eomma donghae

"hyukkie, ayo masuk" aku menurut dan masuk ke dalam bersama donghae eomma.

Sedangkan donghae sudah masuk lebih dulu saat pintu terbuka tadi.

"eomma sedang masak?" tanya ku saat tercium bau masakan di dalam apartement ini.

"ne, tadi donghae menelepon eomma katanya kau dan dia akan makan di rumah, makanya eomma buru-buru masak tadi tapi belum selesai kalian sudah datang" jelas eomma.

Aku memang memanggil eomma donghae dengan sebutan eomma juga mengingat aku dan donghae sudah saling mengenal sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, donghae juga memanggil eomma ku dengan sebutan eomma. Malah Donghae sangat manja pada eomma ku.

Dan eomma donghae juga sudah tahu hubungan ku dengan donghae yang lebih dari teman itu, awalnya keluarga kami berdua kaget saat mendengar pernyataan donghae tentang hubungan kami, tapi dengan melihat kesungguhan pernyataan donghae mereka akhirnya menerima. Donghae yang menjelaskan semuanya, dia hanya menyuruhku menunggu tidak perlu membantunya ataupun hal lainnya, cukup menunggu nya yang menjelaskan kepada keluarga kami.

Sejak saat itu aku benar-benar tidak meragukannya lagi, hanya percaya padanya dan mencintainya. Hanya itu yang Donghae minta padaku. Terdengar romantis bukan, walaupun orang-orang tidak akan mengira kami berdua sepasang kekasih melainkan teman yang suka bertengkar di manapun.

Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Pria yang kekanak-kanakan, pria yang keras kepala, pria yang posesif, pria yang mengklaim aku hanya miliknya. Pria yang membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku 5 tahun yang lalu, saat itu aku pikir dia sedang bercanda dan dia marah karena aku menertawakannya. Saat itu aku baru sadar bahwa dia memang serius denga apa yang dikatakannya.

"hey..sedang melamunkanku?" donghae mengagetkanku dari belakang. Ternyata aku berada di kamar donghae, dari tadi aku melamun tanpa sadar aku ke kamarnya.

"masih banyak yang harus aku pikirkan selain kau, pede sekali" dusta ku.

"benarkah?"bisiknya seduktif di telinga kananku.

Alarm bahaya ku berbunyi, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pergi dari ikan mesum ini.

"aku ingin membantu eomma di dapur" ucap ku dan langsung keluar dari kamar itu dengan cepat.

•

"besok kalian akan berangkat jam berapa?" tanya eomma saat kami selesai makan.

"berangkat?besok?" tanya ku bingung dengan pertanyaan eomma donghae tadi

"jam 09.00" jawab donghae kepada eomma nya

"besok pagi eomma akan datang ke apartement kalian dan membawakan apa yang harus kalian bawa" apa lagi ini? Sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang membicarakan apa.

"baik eomma" ucap donghae.

Kami berdua pun pamit karena langit sudah mulai gelap.

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengan eomma tadi?" tanyaku saat kami berdua sudah di dalama mobil

"bicarakan apa?"

"pergi?besok?jam 09.00? apa itu?"

Donghae diam sejenak, dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"besok aku ingin mengajak mu pergi dan kita berangkat jam 9 pagi" aku kaget mendengarnya

"kenapa mendadak?"

"ini tidak mendadak, aku sudah merencanakannya sejak lama"

"tapi ini buat ku mendadak, aku belum minta izin pada leeteuk hyung?"

"aku sudah meminta izin padanya"

Dia benar-benar sudah merencanakannya

"memang kita mau kemana?"

"kau akan tahu nanti"

"kemana? Jangan-jangan kau ingin menculikku?"

"pikiran yang bodoh hyukkie, tanpa perlu ku culik pun kau sudah jadi milikku" pipi sialan, kenapa aku malah blushing mendengar kata-katanya yang mengklaim ku milknya.

"lalu kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" aku masih mendesaknya, donghae benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

"RAHASIA, kau cukup percaya padaku"

"bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"aku akan memaksamu"

Huh..aku menyerah.

Donghae yang melihat ku pasrah pun, mengelus surai coklatku dan memberi kecupan yang tepat dibibirku.

"good boy" pipi ku memerah lagi. Aku hanya memalingkan wajah mengahadap jendela mobil yang perlahan mulai berjalan meninggalkan apartement itu.

TBC

Ini Cuma two shoot kok, chapter besok kayaknya rating agak naikan ke rate M. Jangan lupa coment/review nya ne


	2. Chapter 2

WHERE DO YOU WANT TO TAKE ME?

Chapter 2 – End

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : typo, tidak sesuai EYD, yaoi, NC

((()))

07.00am

Eunhyuk baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan keluar kamar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur, dilirik nya jam di dinding. Masih pukul 7 pikirnya, masih cukup untuk menyiapkan barang yang akan ia dan donghae bawa untuk pergi liburan kali ini. Eunhyuk memang mengganggap pergi kali ini liburan seperti biasanya, berbeda dengan donghae yang mengganggap pergi kali ini sangat spesial.

(eunhyuk POV)

Aku mulai menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan donghae. Aku hanya memasak ramen, butuh waktu lama jika aku memasak masakan lain, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam hal satu ini. Donghae masih tidur mungkin sekitar 5 menit lagi donghae akan bangun, kenapa aku tahu? Jawabannya karena aku sudah memasang alarm untuknya, bukan hanya satu tapi tiga. Aku pasang di jam weeker seperti biasa, 2 nya aku pasang di handphone ku dan donghae, dengan begitu aku jamin dia akan bangun tanpa aku harus teriak-teriak dengannya.

"hyukkie.." terdengar suara donghae dari dalam kamar. Aku yakin dia sedang mengutuk alarm yang tidak bersalah itu.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok donghae yang baru bangun tidur. Sesekali mulutnya menguap. Tampan.

Eh.. apa yang baru aku pikirkan. Kalau dia tahu bisa-bisa kepalanya akan membesar dua kali lipat.

"kau jahat hyukkie" kata donghae sambil duduk di meja makan

"jahat?"

"cara membangunkanmu"

"bukankah itu hebat, jarang-jarang dalam satu menit kau sudah bangun- biasanya kan butuh setengah jam untuk membangunkanmu"

"hebat apanya, seharusnya kau membangunkanku seperti biasanya"

"oh maaf tuan, aku masih banyak pekerjaan dari pada menjalankan otak pervert mu" tolakku. Aku sangat tahu apa yang di maksud donghae dengan 'membangunkanku seperti biasanya'.

Donghae hanya mendengus kesal.

(Donghae pov)

Huh dasar hyukkie pelit, aku kan ingin morning kiss darinya malah dia membangunkanku dengan suara alarm sialan itu.

Eunhyuk meletakan ramyeon di meja.

"hyukkie"

"Eoh?"

"Kau belum melakukan kegiatan mu setiap pagi"

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir, wajah nya sangat imut jika seperti itu.

"apa? Aku sudah mandi dan masak pula, apa lagi yang belum kukerjakan?"

Aku menunjuk bibir ku padanya

Puk..

"appo" pekikku. Eunhyuk memukulku dengan sumpit yang akan diberikannya padaku.

Eunhyuk menghiraukanku, dan mulai asik makan di seberan kursiku.

"hyukkie"

"hyukkie"

"hyukkie poppo"

"hyukkie pelit"

•

•

(normal POV)

"LEE DONGHAE" teriak eunhyuk.

Tak lama Donghae pun keluar dari apartement mereka, berlari kearah eunhyuk yang sedang menunggunya di dalam mobil audy milik Donghae.

Donghae langsung duduk di kursi kemudi

"YEAY..LETS GOOOO" teriak Eunhyuk penuh semangat.

•

"hae" panggil eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke suatu tempat yang eunhyk tidak ketahui, hanya donghae karena ini adalah rencana spesialnya.

"hmm" donghae hanya menggumam menjawab panggilan eunhyuk.

"sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Aku benar-benar penasaran"

"liburan" jawab donghae yang masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"aku tahu, tapi kemana?"

"nanti juga kau akan tau"

"iish.. kau menyebalkan"

Donghae hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah kesal eunhyuk sekilas.

"aku lapar" ucap eunhyuk yang masih kesal.

"aku tidak"

"tapi aku lapar, dan aku mau makan"

"makan saja, bukankah masih ada stock strawberry mu di belakang, apa mau aku suapi"

"itu bukan makanan yang bisa menghilangkan lapar diperutku, yang ku mau , 2 daging, 3 soup" seru eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan 3 jari nya di depan wajah donghae.

"baik..baik..nona"

"yak..apa sampai sekarang kau masih tidak bisa membedakan mana yang namja dan yeoja, aku namja dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggi.."

Chuup..

"ayo turun, bukankah kau lapar"

Eunhyuk masih mematung di tempatnya.

•

(eunhyuk pov)

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, memancarkan warna kuning kemerahan dilangit-indah.

Sepanjang perjalanan ini aku hanya melihat hamparan laut luas, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu tempat tujuan donghae, sudah berulang kali aku membujuknya dia masih saja tidak mau memberitahukannya.

Kalau kalian pikir donghae ingin mengajak ku ke mokpo tempat kelahirannya, jawabannya tidak.

Aku sudah cukup tahu tempat itu, mengingat sudah empat kali aku kesana, ke makam ayahnya.

aku menoleh kearah donghae, sial kenapa dia setampan ini.

Donghae, dengan sinar matahari yang kekuningan dan angin yang menghempaskan rambutnya, dia benar-benar tampan. Aku jadi seperti yeoja-yeoja yang tergila-gila padanya.

"aku memang tampan, tak perlu melihatku seperti itu" suara Donghae membangunkan aku dari lamunanku. Aku mendesis kesal, dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

"siapa yang melihatmu, pede sekali"

"kau sudah tertangkap basah hyukki"

"terserah"

"ah..badanku pegal semua" donghae merenggangkan badannya. Dia pasti sangat capek, mengendarai mobil sepanjang hari.

"mau aku gantikan?"

"tak perlu"

"bukankah kau capek?"

"memang"

"kalau begitu aku saja yang bawa mobilnya"

"tidak perlu, cukup kau menciumku semua capekku hilang" donghae mengerlingkan matanya padaku seperti ahjussi-ahjussi genit.

"tidak" jawabku.

"kau pelit sekali hyuk, hati-hati kau merindukan bibir ku ini" ucap donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibir nya padaku.

•

(donghae pov)

Langit sudah gelap, entah ini sudah jam berapa tapi aku yakin sudah tengah malam. Aku menoleh ke bangku disampingku. Eunhyuk sudah tidur, pas saja dari tadi tidak terdengar suaranya.

Aku memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan. Istirahat sebentar sepertinya tidak masalah, besok pagi mungkin sudah sampai.

Jalanan sangat sepi, hanya sesekali mobil lewat itupun hanya truk-truk besar. Aku menatap eunhyuk yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Wajahnya sangat manis, malah terlihat cantik.

Berawal dari mengelus surai lembutnya, aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Mengecup bibirnya. Sekali..dua kali..ketiga kalinya aku melumat bibir lembut ini. Aku sangat sulit berhenti jika sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Seperti magnet yang membuatku tidak bisa hany mengecup saja bibir ini.

(normal pov)

Merasa terganggu, eunhyuk pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kaget

Pertama kali membuka matanya, eunhyuk sangat kaget namun setelah itu dia pun membalas ciuman donghae yang mulai memanas.

Donghae menarik tengkuk eunhyuk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, eunhyuk pun membalasnya dengan meremas surai donghae. Ciuman itu pun lepas saat mereka berdua membutuhkan oksigen, tapi tak lama donghae mencium eunhyuk lagi, namun berpindah ke leher putih eunhyuk

"eungh..hae" desahan eunhyuk pun akhirnya keluar.

Donghae menghisap kuat leher eunhyuk sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"hae..henn..tikan" ucap eunhyuk terbata "kita dijalan hae" lanjutnya.

Sebenarnya eunhyuk juga sudah tidak tahan, tapi dia masih sadar kalau mereka dipinggir jalan, bisa saja ada orang yang melihat kegiatan mereka.

Donghae tidak mendengarkan apa yang eunhyuk katakan, dia hany ingin menuntaskan semuanya.

Donghae menurunkan sandaran kursi eunhyuk sehingga eunhyuk benar-benar tertindih olehnya.

"ahhh..hhae"desah eunhyuk lagi. Kali ini donghae lebih ganas menghisap tiap potong leher eunhyuk.

"ayo lanjtkan hyukkie"

•

•

Entah bagaimana mereka berdua sekarang sudah ada di jok belakang mobil, dengan posisi sama seperti tadi – donghae yang menindih eunhyuk.

Donghae mulai membuka kaos yang eunhyuk pakai, menariknya keatas. Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah apa yang donghae lakukan, eunhyuk tidak menyangkal kalau diapun menikmatinya.

Donghae mengecup nipple eunhyuk berkali-kali dan akhirnya melumatnya dengan sesekali menggigit nya. Bagian bawah mereka berdua sudah sama-sama menegang. Dengan minimnya tempat membuat junior mereka berdua bergesekan.

"ahhh..hae..eunggh.." eunhyuk tidak berhenti mendesah, semua pelakuan donghae benar-benar nikmat.

Donghae mulai membuka kancing celana eunhyuk, dengan cepat donghae melepasnya, eunhyuk sekarang benar-benar full naked.

Donghae terdiam sesaat, memandang tubuh dihadapannya, eunhyuk benar-benar sexy, dengan keringat di tubuhnya dan wajahnya yang meminta ingin dimakan. Oh ghost

"apa yang kau lihat?"

"milikku yang paling berharga"

"berhenti menggombal hae" eunhyuk bangun dan langsung mencium bibir donghae dan melumatnya

"kau memang hanya milikku hyukkie"

•

"ahhh..enghh hae" eunhyuk mencekeram kuat rambut donghae

Donghae mencoba mendorong lagi juniornya ke lubang eunhyuk. benar-benar sempit.

"ahhh" desah keduanya saat donghae berhasil masuk kelubang eunhyuk. donghae lansung memaju-mundurkan juniornya mencari titik akhir eunhyuk.

"ahhh hae" eunhyuk memdesah tidak karuan, mobil mereka pun ikut bergetar akibat gerakan donghae yang terlalu cepat.

"ahhhhh" teriak keduanya. Mereka klimaks bersamaan. Donghae langsung jatuh ke badan eunhyuk yang berada dibawahnya.

•

Suara bising diluar membuat donghae dan eunhyuk terbangun dari tidur mereka. Eunhyuk berada diatas donghae yang memeluknya. Tubuh mereka hany tertutupi setengah oleh selimut kecil yang eunhyuk bawa.

"eung..hae..bangun" suara eunhyuk yang mencoba bangun dari tubuh donghae.

Bukannya bangun donghae malah menarik tangan eunhyuk sehingga eunhyukpun terjatuh lagi di badan donghae. Dengan sigap donghae langsung mencium eunhyuk.

"hae" desah eunhyuk karena donghae tidak hanya menciumnya melainkan meraba bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Setelah melepas ciuman itu donghae langsung duduk dan membuat eunhyuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"cepat pakai pakaian mu dan bawa aku ke toilet terdekat, badanku benar-benar lengket semua" omel eunhyuk

"ne hyukkie chagi"

"dan berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku takut" setiap donghae habis melakukan itu pada eunhyuk, mood nya akan langsung naik, dan dia akan tersenyum sepanjang hari, aneh.

•

Donghae memakirkan mobilnya di area peristirahat orang-orang yang perjalanan jauh, termasuk dia dan eunhyuk. tempat disini sangat lengkap mulai dari toilet, tempat makan, dan tempat belanja oleh-oleh.

"hyukkie mau aku mandikan" tanya donghae

"tidak, terima kasih" tolak eunhyuk

"ayolah hyukkie, aku mandikan ya"

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu tempat dan waktunya ya, kita sedang di luar hae-ah"

"berarti kalau dirumah kau mau?"

"huh..dasar pervert" hyuk langsung keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan ke toilet umum.

•

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam untuk mandi dan sarapan, donghae dan eunhyuk pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"hae"

"hmmm"

"apa masih lama kita sampai?"

"tidak, mungkin 1 jam lagi"

"kau kenapa membeli bunga itu?" tanya eunhyuk sambil melirik bungan yang donghae beli tadi di jok belakang

"untuk diberikan disana"

"sanamana?"

"pokoknya kau akan tahu nanti"

•

Eunhyuk pov

BOSAN

Aku benar-benar bosan, kapan ini sampai? Ini sudah satu jam tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kita akan sampai. Sebenarnya donghae ingin mengajakku kemana? Jangan-jangan dia ingin mengajakku berpetualang mistis atau menguji adrenalin. Oh andwe..andwe.. awas saja dia mengajak ku ketempat seperti itu. ini seperti daerah pegunungan, banyak pohon-pohon besar dan udaranya sangat sejuk beda sekali dengan seoul. Tenang dan tentram.

"kita sudah sampai" suara donghae membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"disini?"

"ne..kajja" donghae turun dan memubuka bagasi mobil. Aku pun ikut turun.

"apa itu?" tanyaku saat melihat donghae membawa bungkusan dari bagasi tadi

"arak korea jaman dulu" jawab donghae

Mwo?arak? untuk apa dia membawa itu.

"eomma menitip ini waktu dia datang pagi-pagi sebelum kita pergi itu"jelasnya.

Dia pun mengambil seikat bunga yang dia beli tadi. Donghae menaruhnya tanah dan merapikan baju dan dandanannya. Dia menghampiriku dan membetulkan baju kemeja putih yang kupakai atas perintahnya tadi. Aku juga tidak tahu dia menyuruhku berpakaian rapi seperti ini. Setelah cukup rapi dia mengambil kembali barang yang dia bawa dan berjalan kearah pepohonan rindang itu. aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

•

Aku sangat kaget saat tahu kemana donghae membawaku. Kesebuah gundukan besar yang ditumbuhi rerumputan. Sebuah makam, tapi aku tak tahu makam siapa ini? Benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku hanya memperhatikan donghae, dia meletakkan bunga dan arak yang dia bawa. Melakukan ritual penghormatan.

"anyyeong halmoni" suara donghae mulai terdengar.

Halmoni? Aku tidak tahu donghae mepunyai halmoni disini.

"sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini, terakhir saat aku dan eomma mau pindah ke seoul, aku ingin menetapi janjiku pada halmoni, apa halmoni ingat" aku masih mendengarkan setiap kata yang donghae ucapkan.

"aku sudah membawanya kesini halmoni, dia sangat manis bukan?"

"namanya lee hyuk jae, seseorang yang sangat spesial di hidupku" donghae menarik tanganku untuk berdiri disebelahnya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak cepat di dekatnya, seseorang yang bisa membuatku terlihat bodoh karena suka tersenyum sendiri jika mengingatnya, seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai di dunai ini, hanya dia halmoni" donghae mengucapkan semua itu sambil menatap mataku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku saat mendengar semua itu. semua kata-kata donghae.

"lee hyukjae, mau kah kau menjadi pendamping dalam hidupku?" tanya donghae sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil di depanku.

"boodoh, tentu saja aku mau" jawabku sambil berlinang air mata bahagia.

Aku benar-benar terharu dengan semua donghae lakukan. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Aku mencintainya, sangat-sangat mencintai nya.

Donghae membuka kotak kecil itu.

Aku sedikit tertawa saat melihaht isinya, sebuah cincin berbentuk kartun kesukaan ku, one piece. Mana ada orang melamar dengan cincin berbentuk seperti itu.

Dia memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari ku.

Aku mengusap cincin pengikat kami ini, sbuah cincin perak yang berhias berlian di topi tokoh kartun tersebut, cincin yang sangat cantik dan unik.

"saranghae" donghae mengecup bibirku dan aku pun membalas ciuman nya. Nado saranghae lee donghae.

•

Kami sekarang sudak di dalam mobil menuju liburan sebenarnya.

"aku tidak tahu kau punya halmoni disini?" tanyaku pada donghae

"aku memang tidak mau menceritakannya, karena aku dulu punya janji pada halmoni akan membawa pasangan hidupku padanya. Dan tunggu sampai aku membawamu kesini baru aku akan menceritakan tentang nya" jawab donghae sambil menautkan kedua jari kami.

"hae-ah" panggilku.

Donghae pun menoleh dan

Chuup~`

•

Flashback saat donghae meminta izin pada lee teuk hyung

"hyung" panggil donghae pada leeteuk yang sedang mengajar dance di kelasnya

"ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta izin"

"izin?"

"ne, aku ingin mengajak hyukkie pergi ke suatu tempat"

"memang kemana?" tanya leeteuk penasaran

"RAHASIA, yang jelas saat dia kembali dia akan menjadi nyonya Lee donghae"

END

Mian kalo endingnya jelek n NC nya apalagi. Baru pertama kali buat ff nc jadi harap dimaklumi.

Jangan lupa riview/comment ne

Thanks yang udah baca sampai abis, sampai ketemu di ff ku salanjutnya.

Kalo ada yang berniat baca ff ku yang lain bisa liat di fb ku

. .5


End file.
